counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Office
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers (CSX) Anarchist (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = Spetsnaz (CSX) FBI (CS:GO) }}Office (cs_office) is an official hostage rescue map. It has since appeared in every Counter-Strike game, besides from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview It is set in the winter in a office building with parking areas and outsides. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn base is in the parking building while the Terrorists are inside the offices. Arguably, Office is one of the more balanced Hostage Rescue maps in Counter-Strike as players will have even ground throughout the map. See Office/Tips and tricks ''for additional strategies. Official Briefing Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission, 2 in competitive mode. Development Office is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps and has been remade four times. Counter-Strike 1.0 The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. In the projection room is a Black Mesa wall sign and a projection of fiscal analysis. Counter-Strike 1.6 The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. ES UNA CHOTA TODO :d ..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive There are some significant changes to Office in Global Offensive. In one of the rooms with the hostages, there are words that read "Central South Office Park" and part of the storage room has been converted into a lunch room. The color of the carpet has been changed and there are graphical improvements for cs_office, thus making the map more realistic. Furthermore, the official factions of this map are the Anarchists as the Terrorists, and the FBI as the Counter-Terrorists. There is a snowman, as an easter egg, at the backyard of the office complex. Although it cannot be harmed with the knife, it can be disintegrated with a few bullets. In the Terrorist spawn, there is also a joke on the projector about the use of collateralized debt obligations (CDO's), which repackage (often low-quality) mortgage debt, in the financial crisis. A series of slides say deliberately silly things like "Mortgage-backed security deriviatives: profits for the future!" and "We give mortgages to anyone/We mean ANYONE". Date and time In the ''Counter-Strike: Source version of the map, some things refer to the date of the operation in office. The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. However, the computer screens show other dates. The operating system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. In Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released March, 23 2004, for PC in North America (the level is placed in the United States because the vending machine prices are in US Dollars) and Steam, beta testing of which has started in 2002. This means that the Source version of map is placed sometime during or after 2004. The map probably takes place on November 1, 2004, the release date of Counter-Strike: Source. That explains the cold weather. The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. The microwave oven in the Counter-Strike: Source version displays different time, 5:29, while computer monitors shows 5:07 PM. Also, considering that Office takes place during winter, any of these times would be fairly dark, but the weather is sunny on the Source version. Tactics Main article: Office/Guide Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Global Expertise Gallery Csgo-office.png|Official screenshot csgo_office_main_room.jpg|Main hostage room cs_office_ctspawn.png|'CT start' cs_office_tstart.png|'T start' with Hostages cs_office_conferenceroom.png|'Hostage Room': Conference Room Trivia *In the CS:S version the computers are modeled after the Dell Dimension 4300s/4400/4500/4550, but have the front of a Dell Optiplex GX60/GX150/GX160/GX170L/GX240/GX260/GX270/GX280 and has written "BEEFY COMPUTER" on the sides. *There are frames near the T spawn that have humourous references to the game with captions, such as the "SNIPING - Feel like a player without actually joining the game". *There is a reference in Counter-Strike:Global Offensive to the soft drink "Mountain Dew." The soda cans only have Mountain Dew's trademark colors found near the Terrorist Spawn. uk:Office Category:Hostage rescue maps